


Can you describe someone you love without giving a name?

by AfinaArchives



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Afina Drabbles, Gen, ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives
Summary: Asked by Armont.tumblr.com
Relationships: None
Collections: Afina Drabbles





	Can you describe someone you love without giving a name?

Kind towards others, unsure of their talent; pushing forward despite it all, pushing forward in spite of it all. They persist.

A friend, brave and true. Cunning, yet using that wit which is as sharp as flint to spark a fire which warms their friends. They keep an open hearth.

Scared to come forward, just beginning to realize they are important. They accomplished so much in so little time, and yet they remain humble. They are a gem.

One has lost much, yet keeps an open heart. Able to come up to others and hold out hope for a brighter tomorrow they don’t let the pain of their youth define them. They are more than their scars.

As bright as the morning light, with a smile more precious than gold. They saw a past where their fore mothers were defined, and became the person to define their own future. They are their own savior.

Lost it all, and without ashes remaining they stood up. But a child in the wake of a burnt home they became a defender. Now, holding their family close, they gained it all back in time. They are a protector.

Eager to test their might, yet never cocky. Keeping their head up towards the sky they recognize there is always more room to learn - to grow. Life is strange, but life is beautiful. They are a creator.

With a sharp tongue they turn many away, yet that sharp tongue hides many secrets. Stay a while, and learn what has been hidden, they are a trove of knowledge. They are wise beyond their years.

Thinking themselves a monster, their true self shines brighter than any angelic being. Hidden beneath dirt and grit is a heart beyond measure. They are beautiful.

Quiet as a mouse, kept hidden by the fears and anxiety of life. Lift their hood and gaze upon darkened eyes. Pools of unshead tears, they will be given a shoulder to to cry upon. They will be given the chance to heal. They are worthwhile.

Able to see far into the wasteland before them, they dart past those who would do them wrong. There is never a clear path through life, yet when one looks for guidance they shall find it where least expected. They are a wanderer, but they are not lost.

A lover and a fighter, a giver and a blighter. It is difficult to find stability when the world shifts beneath their feet. Constantly rocking them and their actions. However, they trust in their own abilities, and from that trust, find safety. They are a shaper of lives.

Sweet yet salty, a wink from them is all it takes to do others in. However, when they ask what others want they never expect to be asked what they want. They shall find it in time, fulfillment for themselves, those who cherish them as greatly as they cherish others. They are sweet.

Memories cloud the past, and loss rings true and deep for this person. An empty home, a void filled heart. How can they move on? Does it matter? They shall find their reason soon. They are in possession of a future still.

The flicker of shadows across the mirror, the scream of nails against slate. A kind exterior hides a dark core. As the night falls upon the land, let them breathe easily. They are not their nightmares.

Thinking of others before themselves, writing pages of a history once burned. They press on in their duty. They know their work will never be done, for their story is just beginning. They are diligent.

Even in times of danger, they stick their neck out for those around them. It matters not what side they are on, there has always been enough fighting. Blows have come to blows. Blood has poured from the wound and fed the earth. They stand true.

Mind lost to a misty shore, they think back to the past often. To walk the line between good and evil, to fight through the fog is a daily experience. They shall emerge, stronger than they were before.

Noble in birth, they do not hide their bearing. True in how they feel, they are unwilling to hide behind a mask they spring from the shadows of the upper crust to make allies. They are accepted for who they are.

Idealistic, and proud. Life has knocked the down hard and often, yet each time they rise once more. They rise to the occasion, they rise to meet the day. They rise and will not fall.

A discerning eye capable of noting the smallest imperfections. A heart willing to overlook much pain. They do what they can to help those they love despite the warning signs. Never the less, they hold out hope.

Warm and bold, full of a zest for life. They see what they want, and leap for it. Unafraid to show their heart’s true feelings, they are strong.

Young and foolhardy. Staunch and resolute they meet their problems. Life is difficult, but if there is a truth out there to it - it is that it is what you make of it. They shall never stop.

Patient and willing to wait for something important, unseeing eyes are the only ones not to judge. Hands melted with burnt flesh trail across book written long ago, searching for what is real. They shall not find it in any book, for it is already inside their heart of hearts. They are credible.

Blaming themselves for what has happened, wondering on the ifs and buts of life. Sitting on the sidelines for too long, they watched from a distance and now have paid the price. Strapping a sword to their back, they have set out to make it right. They leave no debts.

A ray of light breaking through the chilled morning air, they have been through the bleakest pits but come out singing. They shall shine.

Braver than they think, stronger than they seem, and smarter than they think. They are loved.


End file.
